


在树下

by yizhiyouzi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiyouzi/pseuds/yizhiyouzi
Summary: 从求婚到死亡，Hal Jordan和Barry Allen从未放弃过与对方相爱。





	在树下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under the tree.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869274) by [haydenmd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd). 



> Here's the Lofter link: http://forbatfam.lofter.com/post/201a3207_12df39b96

“Hey，Barry！”Hal Jordan呼唤着正坐在最高的一根树杈上的速跑者。

似乎Barry并没有听见。

深色头发的男人在树下站了一会儿，抬头看着Barry。风吹起了Barry额前的金发，使他变得更加迷人。秋高气爽的天气里，他穿着一件蓝色连帽衫，配着一条黑色牛仔裤。鼻梁上架着一副眼镜。

“Barry，快下来！”Hal喊着他的男朋友。

“如果我不想呢？”Barry孩子气地回答。这次他一定听见了。

“那我就要上来了。”

Hal挽起了T恤的袖子，放下了野餐篮，开始向上爬。

在还差最后一步时，Barry抓住了Hal的手臂，把他拉到了树杈上。

“你知道吗，我把食物放在了——”而Barry已经在树下了。

“不，你可没有，天才。”速跑者亲吻了对方的面颊。

他们看着森林的另一边。这是第一次，他们之间的沉默带来的是舒适感——而不是意味着死亡。这两个男人只是坐在一起，就像是两个普通人，而不是随时可能有生命威胁的超级英雄。

“让我们开吃吧。”Hal低声说，打破了沉默。

过了一会儿，Hal知道是时候了。他拿出了一个红色的天鹅绒盒子。

“Barry Allen，我已经认识你很久了。我们已经在一起很久了。我们的工作让我们常常面对死亡。我已经准备好了而且我也不想再等了。”Hal打开了盒子，“Barry Allen，闪电侠，地球上最好的人，你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？”

“我当然愿意。我都快要以为你能忍住一辈子不问我的。”

在这棵树上，在世界之上，Hal Jordan，绿灯军团的成员，成为了地球上最快乐的男人。

 

 

婚礼日。Barry Allen期待已久的日子。并没有盛大的仪式——这甚至不像是一个婚礼。他们只是签署了法律文件，然后就是派对和照相。

但这天依然成为了他一生中最棒的日子之一。作为一名超级英雄，他曾经历过无数美好的日子，但都比不上这一天。

HalJordan穿戴整齐走了出来。黑色西装，白色衬衫，墨绿色的领带，他的头发被固定到了一边——在Barry所有的认知里，Hal是所有时间线里最英俊的男人。

在进行了一场宣誓和交换了一个暖心的亲吻后，他们签下了文件，两位超级英雄成为了正式伴侣。

然后是照相。他们在正义联盟的大部分同事都参加了这场婚礼，他们正装出席，这成为了日后怀念起来时，联盟少有的正式场合之一。

“Barry叔叔！”小Wally West冲向他的“叔叔”。

“在这儿，孩子。”Barry揉了揉他的侄子的脑袋。

“Barry，Hal先生现在也是我的叔叔了吗？”

Barry叫来他的丈夫（上帝啊，他爱这个称呼）与他的侄子见面。他蹲下身和Wally平视，并且示意Hal也蹲下来。

“现在，Wally，把你刚才问我的问题再问Hal先生一遍。”Barry的声音听上去很冷静。

“Um…好的。Hal先生，既然你已经和我的叔叔结婚了…那你现在也是我的叔叔了吗？”Wally总是这么可爱。

“是的，我想，没错。”Hal回答他。

“Yay！”Wally欣喜若狂。

Iris走向她的小弟弟。

“恭喜你，Barry。”她的声音低了下去，“我很高兴你离开了我。”

“是的，”Barry看向Hal，他还在和Bruce和Victor聊天，“我找到了真爱，不是吗？”

“是的，Barry。你找到了。”

有那么一刹那，Barry被自己说服了。一切都会变好，他的生活会好转起来。

他这一生不会再孤单。

 

 

婚礼照片摆回了壁炉上，旁边放着其他照片。那记录着他们关系的发展。从他们两人的毕业照片、舞会照片，一直到Hal去执行任务的那天。

“二十年前，我的丈夫失踪了。那是我第二次失去他。”Barry Allen面对着大众，“那天，我们洒下了一些他的衣物灰烬，希望会有奇迹发生，但也做好了最坏的准备。”一滴眼泪划过了他的脸颊。“他死了。他的尸体刚刚被发现。”他拿起了桌上的挂坠盒，“他只剩下了这一点痕迹，我不会再和他分离了。”他戴上了项链，“我与时间抗争了二十年，它希望我失去他，但我现在永远不会离开他了。”

联盟的其他成员都表达了自己发自内心的哀悼。

绿灯侠离开地球，再也没回来的那天，所有人都哭了。所有人。但是没有一个人哭得比Barry Allen更痛苦。

绿灯侠的尸体被发现的那天。每个人都哭了。每个人。但是没有人比绿灯侠的丈夫——闪电侠哭得更厉害。

是时候回家了。葬礼，如果可以这么称呼那场仪式的话，结束了。

回家的路又长又曲折。黑夜笼罩了中心城。

快到家时，一辆车冲向了Barry。他想要停下，但已经太迟了。

他撞上了汽车，完全用身体接受了这次撞击。

“哦我的天！”一个女人下了车，尖叫着，“先生，你还好吗？”

“不太好，”Barry毫无生气的身体里传出了呻吟。

然后这个女人意识到她撞到了谁。她的声音非常低，“闪电侠。”

她慌乱极了，时间一分一秒地过去。她想要把他送去医院，直到他叫出声。

“没事的，让我死吧。”

“什么！”那个女人被这句话吓到了，她以为自己听错了，“不会的。你是超级英雄，超级英雄是不会死的。”

“真是一句充满智慧的话，女士。在快要死去时，一切事物都显得美好了。我的丈夫二十年前失踪了，他的尸体，几周前才找到。英雄总是会死的，女士。我们只是活在那些做过的好事里，活在你们的记忆里。如果我死了，至少我还能看见我的丈夫。”

“现在，我要回家了，我要舒舒服服地迎接死亡。别担心，他们会找到我的。这不是你的错。”

 

对Hal Jordan来说，天堂没他想得那么差。

他见到了很多名人，还有一些普通人。就像Nora Allen——他的岳母，如果她没有去世的话——还有过去的不同颜色的灯侠。

关于天堂的所有事几乎都不会让他感到惊喜了，直到他在人群中看到了熟悉的金发。Hal冲向了天堂的大门，他想知道那是不是自己想的那个人。

“Barry，”他喘着气，“是你吗？”泪水盈满了他的眼眶，但没有流下。

金发男人穿过了大门，Hal朝他跑去。

他伸出了手，扣住了金发男人的肩膀，把他的身子转向自己。

是他。

“Barry，是你。真的是你。这么多年我终于找到你了。”他倒向Barry Allen，眼泪夺眶而出，“我很想你。”

“Hal，我也很想你。”Barry没有流泪，但他声音破碎，泪水只是流进了他的心里。

Hal靠向他，亲吻了他丈夫的脸颊。二十年后，他终于可以再次亲吻他。

一切都顺理成章了，在经历了车祸、失败的任务后，他们终于还是团聚了。

死亡总是一件坏事，但两位超级英雄不这么觉得。

BarryAllen和Hal Jordan——两位相爱的超级英雄重聚在了天堂。

尽管对所有人来说，那天都是一个悲伤的日子，但那一天也是个好日子。在那天，沉默带来的是坦然，而不再意味着死亡。


End file.
